Mobile communication devices have become increasingly common in current society. The prevalence of these mobile communication devices is driven in part by the many functions that are now enabled on such devices. Demand for such functions increases processing capability requirements for mobile communication devices. As a result, increasingly complex integrated circuits (ICs) have been designed and manufactured to provide increasingly greater functionality in mobile communication devices.
Modern wireless communication networks, such as long-term evolution (LTE), use multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technology to achieve high data rates. As a special MIMO application, beamforming is often utilized to enhance radio frequency (RF) signal strength in a targeted RF coverage area(s) and/or for a targeted mobile communication device(s) by forming an RF beam(s) from multiple antennas and steering the RF beam(s) toward the targeted RF coverage area(s) and/or the targeted mobile communication device(s). In this regard, beamforming makes it possible to enhance RF coverage in the targeted coverage area(s), thus helping to provide higher data rates to the targeted mobile communication device(s) located in the targeted coverage area(s).